Hero's Evolution
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: Old and forgotten allies join up and must fight against their vengeful foes. But both teams are to realize the reason they have met faces again... Set after the Subspace Emissary - I own my OC Dylan, Ginger and Apple belongs to KatiBook Girl Crossovers with SSBB, Wreck-It Ralph, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Code Lyoko, Harry Potter, Brave 2012, American Dragon, MySims, Phineas & Ferb.


**PrinceKyleLancer Presents**

**Hero's Evolution**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys! It's me, PrinceKyleLancer and I'm back with another story, Hero's Evolution! It's got the plot related to Double SB (Super Smash Bros Brawl), and some character from Disney and Electronic Arts!<em>

_The prologue is in italics, and the characters are in __**bold**__! Enjoy the prol!_

_Dylan belongs to me, Penny is by Disney, Sonic and Amy belongs to Sega._

* * *

><p>Wreck-It Ralph - Harry Potter, Brave 2012 - Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman - Code Lyoko - American Dragon - Phineas &amp; Ferb - MySims - Super Smash Bros Brawl<p>

T

Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy/ Drama/Mystery/Family/Sci-Fi/Drama

Contains: Supernatural violence, mild language, huge plot

Plot Source: Super Smash Bros Brawl

_Summary__: When old and forgotten allies join up and must fight against their vengeful foes. But both teams are to realize the reason they have met faces again... Starring my OC, Dylan Lancer, KatiBook Girl's Ginger Snaps and Apple Cake.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

* * *

><p><em>In the peaceful lands of Brawl, an extremely loud roar of cheer was heard in a massive temple in the air; a temple called the Wingtight Temple. Everyone was watching even Penny Peterson and Amy Rose.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Penny Peterson<strong>_

_**Powers**__**: Telekinetic and telepathic manipulation.**_

**_Appearance_**_**: Blonde hair with a flick-ish curl by her right side, normal skin, sky blue eyes, marsh green coat that extends to her waist, red and white squared leggings and black leathers shoes. **_

_**Super Form**__**: Kokoro Penny - Grey hair with a spiky curl by her right side, strong tanned skin, yellow and green individual blue eyes, marsh yellow coat that extends to her waist, orange and white squared leggings and black leathers shoes. **_

_**Weapons**__**: A bamboo staff forged together in psychic energy, a purple diamond on the middle of the staff and black markings all over. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Amy Rose<strong>_

_**Powers**__**: Ninja**_

_**Appearance**__**: Pink furry skin with spikes down her hair and a ponytail down to her neck, emerald green eyes, red punk rock shirt, white shirt, grey and rose stripped leggings and crimson red trainers.**_

_**Super Form**__**: Super Amy - Gold furry skin with spikes down her hair and a ponytail down to her waist, red eyes, black punk rock shirt, white shirt, white and purple stripped leggings and crimson red trainers.**_

_**Weapons**__**: Two grey heart swords, her Rose Samurai Sword.**_

* * *

><p><em>The minute the cheers get louder, Penny and Amy could see a object falling to the battle arena; an statue of gold, coming fast. Landing perfectly was the statue of Dylan Lancer, an rebellion fighter of Sugar Rush. <em>

_He revived and the audience simply grew louder and cheerful. Dylan let out a confident grin, crossed his legs in a X position but facing his back, and stuck his arm out like he was gonna punch someone, his regular pose._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dylan Lancer<strong>_

_**Powers**__**: Wind and Fire Manipulation.**_

_**Appearance**__**: Brown rock hair with a long bang at his right side, tanned skin, hazel eyes, metallic purple high-def goggles, black and dark green diagonal striped shirt, baby blue scarf, orange leather gilet, purple fabric jeans, dark blue, yellow and light green safari converse shoes and gold fingerless gloves. **_

_**Super Form**__**: Harikēn - Khaki rock hair with a long bang at his right side, tanned skin, emerald purple eyes, metallic violet high-def goggles, black and grey diagonal striped shirt, purple scarf, brown leather gilet, black fabric jeans, navy blue and dark blue safari converse shoes and dark blue fingerless gloves. **_

_**Weapons**__**: Hurricane Scythe, loads of Swiss Army Knives, two Colt 45s and black-hole grenades. **_

* * *

><p><em>As a act of showing off due to his personality of brave, loyal but amazing cockiness, Dylan pulled out his hurricane scythe and making some cool moves with it. And when he stopped his smile was full of excitement.<em>

_Yet, here comes another statue; the statue of Sonic The Hedgehog. Amy smiled as she saw his statue revive before he landed and he bounced down to the ground._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sonic The Hedgehog<strong>_

_**Powers**__**: Super Speed. **_

_**Appearance**__**: Blue furry skin with three spikes at the back of his head, emerald green eyes, white gloves and red and white stripped shoes. **_

_**Super Form**__**: Gold furry skin with three spikes at the back of his head, red eyes, white gloves and red and white stripped shoes. **_

_**Weapons**__**: Super Sonic Blade. **_

* * *

><p><em>"Well, look who it is!" Dylan announced with another grin, standing relaxed with his hand pressing his hurricane scythe down the ground like he was a elderly, "Sonic The Hedgehog, world's fastest hedgehog!" <em>

_ Penny was watching by the temple's throne seat with Amy as she whispered, "Two cocky boys battle?" she asked, causing Amy to giggle. "You got it!" Amy replied. _

_Sonic smirked at Dylan with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "Gee, and I thought you'd give me a more better welcome." he said before starting to run towards Dylan. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>WARNING<strong>__ - __**Battle Scene**_

_**3...**_

_Sonic was lightly stomping his foot against the ground and took an fighting pose with a glare at Dylan. _

_**2...**_

_Dylan spun his scythe above him with one finger and done a epic neck crack to relax himself before the battle._

_**1...**_

_**Battle Set!**_

_Sonic: 0%_

_Dylan: 0%_

_**GO!**_

_Dylan saw Sonic charge at him and quickly used his scythe to spin it around him, the weapon forming as a sharp circle shield to protect him. Sonic, was too fast to stop and got bounced off to the other side of the arena, causing him to groan. _

_Sonic: 12%_

_"Speed does give you an advantage when it comes to bad guys, Sonic..." Dylan started until he grabbed his scythe, "But I'm no enemy!" he warned as threw his scythe towards Sonic, earning another hit._

_Sonic: 31%_

_Sonic had enough of this and dashed towards Dylan with extreme speed and started circling the British warrior very fast that a tornado was forming around Dylan. Mr. Wind, despite the damage he's facing he grinned as he knew it was his advantage. _

_"You know, you're just making this easy for me..." he scoffed before his scythe placed back to his hand and he held it up, causing the tornado to implode against the blue hedgehog painfully. Sonic was launched into the sky as he let out a yell of pain before falling back down, crashing down the ground really and hardly harsh which earned a barrage of oohs from the crowd. _

_Sonic: 73% _

_Dylan: 12%_

_"...Ouch..." Sonic whined in agony as he was getting up. "That was your fault. My attribute's wind, idiot!" Dylan smirked the minute he pulled out two Swiss Army Knives and threw them at the disadvantaged blue blur. _

_The knives were coming fast but Sonic dodged them faster, his speed raising back to him. "Mine's speed...and play time's over!" he said with a stern voice. _

* * *

><p><span><em>In New York City<em>

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon! Go, Dylan! You can fight better than that!" said a girl that was watching the battle from her TV screen thanks to her inheritance of being a Smash player. She was rooting for both sides apparently like it was a even battle.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Haley Long<strong>_

_**Powers**__**: Dragon mode, fire breath, fire body, electric manipulation. **_

**_Appearance_**_**: Black shiny hair with two ponytails by her right and left sides, normal skin, sky blue eyes, brown shirt, pink school tie, grey skirt, rose boots. **_

_**Dragon Mode**__**: Dragon Haley - Pink scaly body with two ponytails by her right and left sides, gold eyes, brown shirt, white school tie, grey skirt, purple boots. **_

_**Weapons**__**: Dragon Scale Sword.**_

_"Talk about the best fight I've seen in ages!" Haley continued cheering as she saw Dylan winning the fight with his scythe as his defense and offense. _

* * *

><p><em>Skip To Five Minute Later - Back In Wingtight Temple<em>

_Dylan won the battle and Sonic's form was transformed into a defeated trophy; Defeated Sonic was near to Dylan and taking an moment was the Hurricane attribution kid scratched his head as he was making up his mind. Dylan walked up to Defeated Sonic and faced the big gold coin stand holding him. The winner shrugged and tapped the coin stand, reviving Sonic. _

_As the hedgehog was back he faced the warrior racer, both fighters looking at each other eye-to-eye. "Good game, kid." Sonic said. And Dylan simply smirked once again, "You too, mate." Finally they shook hands, the crowd exploding in applaud. Penny smiled and faced Amy, "Well, that was fun." "I guess...smash celebration party?" Amy asked before Penny nodded. _

_Dylan was enjoying this the most waving his hand to the crowd with another heart-warm smile. However, he felt an wave breeze travel into his spine. Then it was spreading to Sonic, Penny, Amy and the rest of the crowd. "What the..." Sonic and Dylan said as they looked down at the ground; icy hail was sliding through the ground. _

_"What's with the hail?" Amy asked a bit freaked out. Penny shrugged, "No idea." Dylan and Sonic looked up; the sky was turning Gothic purple, the clouds are crimson red, the sun was armor gold. "What's going on?" Dylan pondered. Sonic put his hands against his hips, "Last time this happened..."_

_Suddenly the hail was lifting itself up in the air, the ice forming into..."Ice Robots!" Sonic exclaimed. The two heroes took their fighting poses, yet the Ice Robots was surrounding them in big numbers. Penny and Amy gasped in surprise and being fighters as well, rushed into the scene. _

_Amy used her ninja skills to teleport in a puff of dirty smoke from the throne seat to Sonic and Dylan, Penny materialized a slide of telekinesis, traveled down to Dylan, Sonic and Amy. With the crowd running away for their lives and the four brawl heroes ready to fight, they strike against the Robots._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>WARNING<strong>__ - __**Battle Scene**_

_**3...**_

_Sonic and Amy took their fighting poses; Sonic pulled out his Super Sonic Blade and Amy pulled out her Rose Samurai Sword was facing the robots and the two hedgehogs side-by-side. _

_**2...**_

_Dylan and Penny was glaring at the robots, Dylan using his regular pose without his scythe, Penny aiming her fists at the robots. _

_**1...**_

_**Battle Set!**_

_Sonic: 0%_

_Amy: 0%_

_Dylan: 0%_

_Penny: 0%_

_Ice Robots: 40_

_**GO!**_

_Dylan went first and punched two Ice Robot with his Double Wind Fist attack, turning the Ice Robot into defeated ice dust. Sonic was given a boost by Amy and he attacked five Ice Robots with his Homing Attack. Penny blasted three Ice Robots using her Mental Beam, Amy threw her Rose Samurai Sword at four Ice Robots in a straight line. _

_Ice Robots: 26_

_Penny grabbed two Ice Robots and blew their circuits apart, blowing them up, Amy slashed ten Ice Robots with her heart swords. Sonic dashed through 4 Ice Robots using his Sonic Boost, breaking them apart. Dylan charged his energy and after reaching full power he blasted the last ten Ice Robots with his Cyclone Wave._

_Ice Robots: 0!_

* * *

><p><em>The four brawlers was half-exhausted and half-confused, apart from Sonic "Who sent those robots...?" Dylan pondered again. And they all heard a motor growing. Looking up they witnessed the evil Dr. Eggman in his new machine, the Egg Cyber-Wolf.<em>

_"Sonic The Hedgehog! What a welcome!" he shouted in glee. "Eggman, I knew it!" Sonic said. Yet, Dr. Eggman let out a grin as an keyboard appeared on his console, "It's good to see you before you were...gone..." he pushed the button, causing it to glow red and blue rapidly. _

_The battle arena began shaking dangerously, Dylan holding onto the ground with his scythe, Penny and Amy holding onto him. Sonic hanging on by himself. The middle of the arena closed down to a hole which a black-hole machine replacing the middle; the Subspace Bomb._

_The brawlers eyes widened in shock, "Can't be...it was all gone..." Sonic said. Luckily, Dylan wasn't having any of this and charged at it, "I don't think so!" he yelled. Dr. Eggman was fleeing, however before Dylan could get closer the robot specialist spawned another robot. _

_This robot was as big as his Egg Cyber-Wolf, but it looked more like a bear; the Egg Grizzly. It swung it's claws against Dylan the hardest it could, inflicting massive damage for the British. _

_Dylan: 132%_

_Dylan screamed out in agony before he was launched out of the temple, his form being defeated and flew away from notice. "Dylan!" Penny yelled out in shock as Sonic faced the Egg Grizzly with a growl and attacked it. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>WARNING<strong>__ - __**BOSS BATTLE**__!_

_**Ready...**_

_Sonic took his fighting pose, angrily facing the machine that took his friend out of commission._

_**Set...**_

_The Egg Grizzly stretched it's arms and legs, it's eyes glowing blood red, spikes growing in the back and finally let out a extremely loud cyber-amplified roar that quaked around the entire temple._

_**Battle Set!**_

_Sonic: 0%_

_Egg Grizzly: 75hp_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog**_

_**Vs**_

_**Egg Grizzly **_

_Sonic charged at the robot and strikes it with his Homing Attack, but it's rough and tight metal body deflected itself from Sonic and caused damage to the hedgehog as an additional bonus._

_Sonic: 9%_

_It was the Egg Grizzly's turn to attack and the robot bear swung it's right claw against Sonic hard, crashing him at the ground. _

_Sonic: 37%_

_Sonic was breathing heavily as he was struggled to get up because of the pain spreading up to his legs. When he thought it wasn't enough, the Egg Grizzly swung at him again._

_Sonic: 61%_

_Sonic yelled out in agony as he was launched from the ground before crashing into the wall painfully. When he fell back down to the ground, the robot bear harshly stomped on his back, pressing pressure against his back which caused Sonic to scream again. _

_Penny and Amy was trying to get rid of the Subspace Bomb until they heard Sonic's voice. "Sonic!" Amy gasped before she rushed in and smashed her sword against the robot bear's head, cutting the head off. _

_Penny ran in and helped Sonic up with Amy and she was panicking, "We can't stop the Subspace Bomb!" she said. Sonic, despite the pain traveling up his entire body, grabbed one of the Chaos Emeralds from Amy's shirt and held it up in the air, "Chaos Control!" _

_And at last, they teleported away from the Wingtight Temple, but Penny was right; they couldn't stop the Subspace Bomb and so the temple was sucked in Subspace, leaving a huge black hole in the place the temple was._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it! The prologue's summary is that Dylan, Sonic, Penny and Amy are the first brawlers in this story, Sonic, Penny and Amy joined the adventure, unfortunately Dylan is still defeated so he's lost, Dr. Eggman is back and Subspace returns!<strong>_

_**Next, Ginger Snaps and Apple Cake is coming to brawl!**_

_**Cya later and **__**PLEASE **__**review!**_


End file.
